goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Makes the Grounded Video Out of Miss Finster and Gets Grounded
Lawson was in his bedroom, and he was on a computer. Lawson: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Miss Finster. Let's go into the Goanimate site now. So Lawson entered the Goanimate site. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! Lawson began to make a grounded video out of Miss Finster, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Lawson: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Lawson began to play a video. (video begins) Miss Finster: No! I'm not having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables! Principal Prickly: Muriel, we are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! So eat your dinner right now! Miss Finster: No! I want Burger King for dinner! Principal Prickly: No, we are not having dinner at Burger King! We are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! Vegetables are good for you! So eat your dinner right now! Miss Finster: NO!! Finster angrily threw her dinner at the dining room window, smashing it and Principal Prickly became very angry at her as she began crying. Principal Prickly: Oh my god, Muriel!! I can't believe you threw your dinner at the dining room window!! That dining room window costs $100! You're grounded for a month! Go to your room right now! Finster went to her room, crying. Miss Finster: Waaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Lawson: Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Lawson uploaded a grounded video on Youtube. Lawson: There! All done! Everyone's going to love this grounded video. Miss Finster will get what she deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see her tomorrow at school, and let's see how she likes that grounded video or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Lawson went to school. The troublemakers including Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and others were laughing about the Miss Finster Gets Grounded video. Just then, Miss Finster came and she was furious. Miss Finster: So, who made a grounded video out of me? Was it you, Gelman? Skeens? Sue Bob? Clark? Mundy? Kurst? Clyde? Or is it Lawson? Lawson: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I make a grounded video out of you. Suddenly, Miss Finster was horrified, and she turned mad. She started to throw a fit. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you make a grounded video out of me! You made a fool out of me! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson went to Principal Prickly's office and he entered it. Principal Prickly: So Lawson? What brings you here? Lawson: I made a grounded video out of Miss Finster. Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was upset with Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I can't believe that you made a grounded video out of Miss Finster! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't make grounded videos out of anyone on Goanimate at school! You see making grounding videos out of anyone on Goanimate at school undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to make a grounded video out of your own teacher! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's father was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Lawson, how dare you make a grounded video out of Miss Finster!? Why did you did that? Lawson: I just wanted to make Miss Finster famous, and I had to make a grounded video out of Miss Finster, and I made it out of her where she likes it or not. Lawson's dad: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Miss Finster! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on a computer nor make grounded videos out of someone ever again! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff